the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Installation 04
The Battle of Installation 04 was a conflict that took place during the Human-Covenant War, centered around the Halo Ring known as Installation 04. The conflict started when the Pillar of Autumn fled Reach via slipspace and ended up floating near the ring, with the Covenant not far behind. As the Humans began evacuating their ship, Johnny was awoken from cryo-sleep to take Cortana off the ship and defend her at all costs. After leaving the ship in a lifepod, Johnny watched the Pillar crash-land on the ring, followed by several Covenant ships including the Truth and Reconciliation. Johnny landed on the ring and began rounding up Marines to help save Captain Jacob Keyes, who had been captured by Covenant. Johnny was followed all over the ring by Zuka Zamamee and Yayap, who were determined to kill the Spartan, but he was able to evade them and rescue the Captain. After Keyes was free, the Human forces rallied around Alpha Base and made plans to find the control center of the Halo Ring. It was therefore necessary for the Humans to assault the Silent Cartographer, which they did so and were able to locate the control center of Installation 04. Meanwhile, Zuka was still pursuing Johnny and Cortana but things were escalating in the depths of the ring. The Covenant had accidently released an alien parasite known as the Flood, and when Johnny did find the control center Cortana desperatly directed him towards the swamplands of the ring to head off Captain Keyes, who was about to happen upon one of the Flood containment facilities. He was too late, however, and the Captain was taken by the Flood which began annihilating the Covenant all over the Installation. Battleofinstallation046.jpg|Johnny, Cortana and Keyes make their plans Battleofinstallation042.jpg|Johnny in combat on the ring Battleofinstallation043.jpg|Marines storm the Cartographer island Johnny was snatched by Guilty Guilty, the crazed monitor of the ring who told him to retrieve a thing called the Index by going up a Library with about a million identical floors, all swarming with Flood. After this unnecessary and twisted ordeal was over, Johnny returned to the center and activated the ring. After a massive anticlimax when the ring refused to fire, Guilty wondered what was wrong until Cortana appeared and explained that the ring actually destroyed all life in the Galaxy and that Guilty was a madman. She downloaded the index into herself and told Johnny to yank her and run. After fleeing the control center, Johnny and Cortana destroyed the rings firing mechanisms before heading for the Truth and Reconciliation to find the Captain's neural implants, hoping that they could use them to blow up the Pillar of Autumn and destroy the ring. Meanwhile, Zuka and Yayap were still bumming around when they got word that the Demon was heading for the Pillar of Autumn, so Yayap and Zuka escaped the wreck of the Human Alpha Base in order to head him off. After finding the dead captain absorbed into a Flood Proto-Gravemind, Johnny and Cortana retrieved the neural implants and headed for the Autumn. After activating the countdown which was halted by Guilty, Johnny made a plan to physically blow up the Autumn using explosions, and Cortana agreed that it was a sensible thing to do. Odd. Yayap eventually betrayed Zuka and fled the Autumn in a Ghost, and Zuka was later killed by Johnny as he blew up the Autumn's engines. After driving away in a Warthog and eventually escaping on a Longsword fighter, Johnny and Cortana were able to look back and watch the ring explode into dust behind them. Little did they know that the crazed Monitor had actually survived... Battleofinstallation045.jpg|The Covenant attack Alpha Base Battleofinstallation044.JPG|The legendary Index Battleofinstallation047.jpg|The ring is destroyed Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Wars